


you're here right now (and i think you'll stay)

by Symph_5683



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Weddings, no beta we die like men, yes i used fjorester as a plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symph_5683/pseuds/Symph_5683
Summary: for luckyfirerabbit on tumblr, apart of my plea for prompts. I wrote way more than intended.title is from "finally//beautiful stranger" by Halsey5 times Beau and Yasha talked about marriage and 1 time they actually did it
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	you're here right now (and i think you'll stay)

1

The first time weddings come up between them, it's after the final battle with Uk'atoa. Danger behind them, returning to the ship felt safer than it ever had. The sun seemed brighter, everyone feeling at ease for the first time in a long time. They sit in a circle, laughing, smiling, drinking. Beau puts her head on Yasha’s shoulder and smiles. She never thought she would have a real family, but now she couldn’t picture her life without the Mighty Nein.

Fjord whispers something quiet in Jester’s ear and leads her to the crow's nest. Fjord flips her off as she yells “don’t have too much fun up there.”

They’re up there for a while before both return back down, a bounce in Jester’s step and a blush on her cheeks. Then Beau notices her finger. A pearl ring with magnificent wire wrapping the newest addition to the teifling’s already eccentric clothing style. 

“Hold on what just happened?” Beau scrambles to her feet, grabbing Jester’s hand but looking at Fjord. Both nod, answering the unspoken real question she was asking. 

Beau pulls Jester into a hug, “I’m so happy for you,” and then to Fjord, “you finally did it!”

The rest of the team catches on and more cheers fill the ship. They sail out farther into the ocean and start lighting the remnants of Beau’s firework stash. 

“You know,” Beau laughs and Yasha’s face lights up, “as your first mate, it’s my duty to perform the ceremony.”

“I guess it is,” Fjord clinks his glass against Beau’s.

“Oh Beau I would love nothing more,” Jester smiles up at Fjord, his arm around her shoulders.

By the time it hits 3, goodnights have been said and Beau and Yasha take first watch. “With Jester involved, this wedding will be gigantic,” Yasha curls up into Beau’s lap.

“It’s gonna be the wedding of the century, I bet all of Nicodranas will be there,” Beau speaks with her hands, her hands spreading wide on the word  _ all _ , careful to not knock into Yasha’s face.

“And then some,” Yasha laughs. 

“Jester’s gonna use sending to contact everyone we’ve ever met,” Beau smiles that smile that makes Yasha fall in love all over again, “I love you,” she can’t help but say.

Beau kisses her, soft but strong at the same time. When she pulls away, it’s only because she’s out of breath, “I love you too”

* * *

2

It’s months later the next time they talk about weddings. Beau has papers spread across the library table in the tower they call home. Half sketches of decorations and color schemes cover one the table and a board covered in names sits behind her. Yasha is “helping her” by answering “this or that” questions and kissing Beau when she needed a little bit of motivation.

“I didn’t realize how complicated wedding planning was,” Yasha pipes in as Beau crumples another paper and throws it against the wall.

“I didn’t either,” she picks up another paper and starts over, “should’ve thought about that before I agreed to help.”

Beau works a few more minutes before setting the pen down, “What was it like when you and Zuala got married?”

The question hangs in the air for a few moments. “It was just us, we couldn’t let anyone else know.”

“That sounds sad,” Beau catches Yasha’s eyes  _ tell me more, I want to know it all _ .

“It was, but it was also one of the best days of my life. It was small, just the two of us in the woods.”

“That seems a lot less work,” Beau smiles, trying to make Yasha smile.

It works, “That’s true,” she smiles and nods, “she would’ve loved you.”

Beau put her forehead to Yasha’s, “I don’t want you to ever feel like you have to forget her for me, okay?”

Yasha appreciated Beau trying to learn more about Zuala, and she loved her for not dismissing her love for her. She presses her lips to Beau’s, her lips are soft, and so is her heart.

* * *

3

The third time is Fjord and Jester’s wedding. They’re at the ballroom in Nicodranas and the ceremony is packed. Beau picks out most of the faces. 

As she and Yasha had called it, pretty much everyone they ever met was there. Caduceus’s family had made the trek and came in a few days ago, they helped out with getting the floral decorations just right. Bryce made it in two days later. That was when Beau barely got to to log attendees anymore and Caleb took over.

She notices Vilya. A young woman sits next to her, she looked like she couldn’t be more than 25 but looks can be deceiving. A crow sits on her staff. 

Before she can look any further, the music starts to swell and her attention drifts to the procession. Fjord walks out first, meets Beau’s eyes and smiles nervously. “You’ve got this,” she mouths. He has full captain gear on, though it's more formal than practical. It’s made of a fabric that shifts in colors of the sea.

The bridesmaids enter next. Their dresses are the same color as Fjord’s suit. Their styles are different but they glimmer the same. The groomsmen’s suits are gray with blue green metallic embroidered patterns. Beau is sure there are several dicks hidden in the decorations.

Caduceus walks with Marion, who looks as stunning as always and her eyes are lit up. Caduceus smiles at Beau and nods. He helped her write out the ceremony.

Yasha and Caleb walk together and it's a wondrous visual. Yasha looks like she could break Caleb with a hand tied behind her back but her expression is full of pride. Caleb’s is too but Yasha’s eyes meet hers and her heart skips a beat.

Reani walks about next with Essek. An odd pairing but they play along just fine. Essek more floats than walks but a smile even reaches his face.

Veth and Yeza walk out next, Yeza looking perturbed by the large crowd of powerful people. 

Next to follow was Kiri. She dropped sea shells instead of the customary flower petals. They were dropped on either side of the isle so Jester wouldn’t step on them when she walked.

Jester walked down next, her hair up in a bun around her horns. Her white dress long enough to touch the ground. Her veil had aplique like the groomsmen’s suits. Everyone in the room had their eyes on her but she only had her eyes on Fjord. She surprised everyone by getting the gentleman to walk her down the aisle. He sits down in the front row next to the traveler who’s intimidating in the exact opposite way.

Luc brought the rings down to the aisle to them. He was almost seven now which Jester deemed responsible enough.

The ceremony doesn’t last too long, handwritten vows exchanged through tears and laughs. When they finally kiss the room erupts in joy.

The Nein take turns telling embarrassing stories as speeches. They have a pastry table with every type imaginable.

Beau dances in Yasha’s arms all night,  _ I want this for us _ , she thinks, almost jealousy.

Yasha can’t read minds but she knows what Beau is thinking,  _ one day,  _ she responds in her head.

* * *

4

The fourth time they think about weddings it’s their two year anniversary. Beau takes them to dinner at the fish market. They’re overdressed but it doesn’t matter. They hold hands in the streets, drunk on love before they’ve even left the house. 

They spend dinner reminiscing on the past two years. “Remember the first time we came here and Fjord basically third wheeled?” Beau laughs

“Remember the first time I used my wings and everyone thought we kissed?”  
“Remember our first date in the middle of Eiselcross because we didn’t think we’d make it out of there alive?”

“Remember when we first told everyone we were together and they freaked out?”

“And how Fjord and Jester beat us by like two days?”

“Remember when you kissed me in the middle of a fight because you wanted to and you almost got stabbed?”

“I didn’t though”

By the time they finish laughing about getting together and friends and their love they’ve finished two bottles of wine and Beau leaves double their bill as a tip and they stumble home. 

Beau drags her up to their room, kisses her like she hasn’t in years even though they kissed several times on the way home. 

“This is the only thing I care about now, just me and you,” Beau kisses Yasha and the world stops. The world could end and she would be too busy to care.

Yasha puts her hand on Beau’s face, “You have me forever, darling,” her thumb runs over Beau’s lip and when she smiles, there’s no cracks. Nothing else existed, nothing to make her sad.

“Good,” she kisses Yasha’s thumb, “because you’re stuck with me forever.” Her mind only wanders to white dresses and flower bouquets. Rings and  _ forever.  _

_ Forever _ is the last thought Yasha has before she can’t think anything anymore, Beau kissing her again, deeper this time and she loses herself in the love and ecstasy.

* * *

5

The fifth time they talk about marriage, It’s Yasha’s birthday and Beau is making pancakes. They aren’t bad by any means but they probably could’ve gotten better ones at a restaurant. Beau didn’t want to give this present in public though, just in case. She has flour on her face and her clothes. Probably some in her hair too.

Yasha comes and wraps her arms around her from behind and kisses her on the top of her head. 

Beau turns around to kiss her and almost burns the pancakes. “You’re distracting me, do you want burnt dinner?” she laughs, “now go wait in the other room while I finish.”

She brings plates of pancakes out to the table in their shared apartment, “Happy birthday,” she smiles and kisses her.

“I love you,” Yasha smiles into her lips.

“I got you something,” nerves coarse through Beau’s body. She takes a small box out of her pocket and hands it to Yasha.

“A ring?” her eyes meet Beau’s, thoughts scrambling.

“It’s enchanted to help you not get mind controlled anymore,” Beau starts.

Yasha interrupts her, “is this a roundabout way to propose?”. Beau is looking down and can’t see the smile growing on Yasha’s face. The ring has the words “You’re my forever” engraved on the top. Yasha’s heart skips a beat.

“It doesn’t have to be I thought you didn’t want to get married because you already are married but I love you a lot and I wanted to get you something to show that but bracelets aren’t a good idea when fighting and you don’t seem like a necklace person but you don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to,” Beau rambles staring at her plate and not Yasha.

“Beau,” Yasha whispers softly and when Beau looks up at her, Yasha is on her knee, a ring in her hand.

* * *

+1

They decide on a much smaller ceremony than Jester and Fjord’s. Close friends and family only. They do it on Fjord’s ship a few miles off of the Nicodranas coast. They set up a few rows of chairs on the deck for their friends. They don’t have a flower girl or ring bearer. Their guest list is pretty much Yeza & Luc, Marion (and The Gentleman), Reani, Essek, Dairon, and the boat crew.

Fjord does the ceremony. He wears the sailor suit he wore to his own wedding. It fits better here than it did then.

Yasha walks down the aisle first. Her hair is almost all white now and it reaches her mid back. Her dress was long and dragged on the deck. She had a bouquet of as many flowers as she could find. She thinks about new beginnings, about forever. 

Jester walks down the aisle with Caduceus and Veth. They don’t match, each wearing their favorite formal outfit. Lowkey. For now.

Caduceus and Veth walk over to Yasha’s side and Jester walks to the other side. She beams at Yasha. 

Caleb walks Beau down the aisle. He whispers something in her ear as she walks forward but Yasha can’t tell what he’s saying. He joins Jester on Beau’s side. 

Yasha’s heart stops beating when she sees Beau, her suit a deep gray, Cobalt Soul adornments on one side and small flowers pinned on the other. Her hair was freshly shaved on the side but long on the other. She smiles brighter than Yasha has ever seen. 

Fjord welcomes the guests to the wedding but Yasha is lost in Beau’s eyes until she reads her vows. 

“When I first met you, I knew there was something different about you. You’ve always been so strong and so caring, even if you don’t think so. Everyday I fall in love with you more and I didn’t think I’d love again until I met you. I can’t wait to spend the rest of forever with you,” she doesn’t realize she’s crying until Beau reaches out and wipes the tear from her face.

Beau pulls a paper out of her suit and unfolds it, “I’ve never been good at love, no one ever loved me the way you do. You taught me how to love and everyday of my life gets better with you in it. I want to be with you until the world ends and then even longer.”

Yasha doesn’t hear Fjord say they could kiss but she feels Beau’s lips on hers and nothing else matters. They are forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was not supposed to be this long and its almost 5am when I'm posting this so i make 0 promises about quality


End file.
